cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomaj Isadore
"If everyone got what they deserved I would be the king of the fucking Terminus, wiping my ass on Kalros' fucking foreplate. Humanity would be one long, red smear on the edge of turian space, and salarians would be extinct. No one gets what they deserve, pup, you will realize that soon, or die a dreamer, just like all the others that thought the world was fair." A krogan, over 700 years old. A survivor of Clan Tomaj. He's also one of the rare biotic krogan. History Isadore made his first sapient kill at the tender age of 22. His biotics became apparent when he suffocated another child to death in a fight. He was still a "pup" of just 42 when his village came under assault from the Kunis'Var, a nasty breed of mountain spider, and a rival clan from the valley below. The clan warlord sent the young trainee warriors to head off the advance of the rival clan, while she sent the more experienced fighters to deal with the Kunis'Var. The fight was vicious, and victory was almost assured when the battles over-lapped. Fighting off a rival krogan, Isadore was injured by a Kunis'Var, and experienced his first blood rage. It had a profound effect. Through the rest of the battle, the ensuing victory, and the revel afterwards, it sat in his mind that life was something that he could never have comprehended without paying a price. "That is the moment I became a man, by far the youngest adult in my clan, but a man no less." Isadore has no blood family parents or siblings remaining, but has two asari daughters, Isamya and Deunon. Trivia * You pick up a number of languages over the centuries, and Isadore speaks four popular Tuchankan languages, Thessian Standard, Palaven Standard, a couple of turian colony dialects, Omegan patois, Batarian Standard, and (for some reason) Norwegian. He also notes that he can just barely put together the mess of screeching and hissing that is a vorcha language, and can speak a passable Khelish. * He claims his mother once started a clan war with the insult Krejna b'ahn soh'jahk nahr. It doesn't have a direct translation, but means something like, "Clan shaming frog whore", or something thereabouts. * Regarding his drug habits, Isadore has revealed the following: "I like a nice cocktail of Terran favors. My favorites are a mix of epinephrine, ayahuasca, and dextromethorphan. Aside from that, amphetamines, red dust, compound c-35-a, and when I wanna be fucked for about a week, drell skin oil and ketamine with a chaser of hallex" (It helps to have a krogan physiology). Threads of Note Kishock Practice: Can Isadore use a simple weapon? Possibly, possibly not, possibly he gets what he pays for. Biotic Amp Burned Out: Isadore needs advice. Leading to... Haven't Felt This Good In Centuries: Time for an overhaul. Terrorbye's Birthday: Isadore is on the Citadel, helping Terrorbyte and Dwick celebrate the former's birthday. No Strings Attached: Albert Lowell hosts a CDN get-together at Afterlife; Isadore attends. Omegans, Some Advice?: Isadore is restless, and decides he needs a good Blood Rage. He spends the next few hours moving around Omega, attacking people on the recommendations of other CDN regulars, one after the other. Then he promises to meet up with Liria for a drink. A good way to relax. 3am dreams: Still restless, slightly drunk, Isadore wonders: why not become a crime lord? Feeling Old: Is it really 300 years since the fall of Rannoch? Relationships: Isadore discusses his and asks after others. Not his most sensible idea, as it happens. Hatchet's Grill: Dinner and a movie?: Isadore meets Jacob Angelaus. Drink Deep, Drown Your Sorrows: Isadore and Liria share a drink. Cards at '86: A card game at the Silversun Strip, for a group of CDN regulars. Grungo: Isadore is adamant that Murtag Kirok should sell him the cans of Grungo he's found. When Kirok wins a golden ticket, Isadore is peeved. Most Profitable Trade?: Isadore considers a career change, and wants advice. The Irune Business: When Druss Jorkakt considers inviting fellow CDNers to Irune, Isadore remembers the last time he was there - and sets Druss off. I Need Advice: About family matters this time. Mending Bridges: Following on from that exchange with Druss, Isadore's daughter wants the pair to reconcile. Extranet activity: What is Isadore up to online? A Very Interesting Question: Isadore wants to tinker with things that maybe shouldn't be tinkered with. The timing is particularly bad because it's the Sorahk, and like many on the board Isadore isn't in his usual state of mind... Category:Krogan Category:Characters